Bad Baby Boss
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: Sejak awal, Baekhyun tak pernah menduga, menjadi seorang sekretaris pribadi akan terasa berat seperti ini. Ah! dibandingkan sekretaris, pekerjaannya jauh lebih pantas disebut sebagai pengasuh. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan meremas erat-erat, seakan ia tengah meremas dan mencekik namja bernama 'Chanyeol' itu. /CHANBAEK FANFICTION/ONE SHOOT/YAOI/NC 21/RATED M/ WARNING NC


**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : ChanBaek vers. Fic ini milik Gloomy aka Cupid**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(One Shoot)**

* * *

 **Bad Baby Boss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'BRAKK'**

Lagi, amarah yang kian memuncak itu kembali menghempas apapun di sekelilingnya, bahkan pintu apartemen di hadapannya pun tak luput dari amukannya.

Chanyeol makin menghentak kaki, menatap nyalang ke setiap sudut penjurunya. Semakin ia diam tak melakukan apapun, semakin lekat pula ingatan memuakkan itu membakar hatinya.

 **DRRRTT...DRRTT...DRRTT**

Masih dengan mata berkilat geram, ia merogoh kasar gadget hitam dalam sakunya.

"Wae!" Serunya dengan nafas memburu.

("YACK! APA KAU SADAR—APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!")

"Bukan urusanku!"

("M-mwo?! bukan urusanmu? Bocah tengik! kau pergi begitu saja saat rapat berlangsung! Semua client — **PIP**

"SHIT!" Umpat Chanyeol begitu memutus line telfon tersebut . Oh...demi apapun itu, Ayahnya benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa pecah

Namja tampan itu kembali mengacak kasar surai ikalnya sembari menghempas tubuh ke ranjang. Chanyeol akui...terhitung 1 jam yang lalu ia melakukan hal gila di pertengahan presentasinya. Apa yang ia lihat serasa membuat otaknya mengeruh. segalanya buyar, Chanyeol tak sanggup mengucap sepatah katapun, untuk melanjutkan presentasi di depan semua client penting itu. Dan lebih memilih menyebar berkas-berkasnya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa jejak apapun, kecuali umpatan geram ayahnya. Chanyeol memang tak peduli Ayahnya akan murka atau bahkan memecatnya sebagai anak karna sikap arogannya tersebut, bagaimanapun hatinya seakan diliputi bara api kala itu.

 **Flash Back On**

Kedua obsidiannya menatap pasti, penuh kharisma dan ketegasan. Tak hanya bahasa tubuhnya yang membuai , akan tetapi setiap penekanan kata yang terucap darinya pun begitu menawan perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang menghadiri rapat penting tersebut tak terkecuali Ayahnya.

"Apa spesifikasinya?."

Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat mendengar ajuan pertanyaan tersebut. "Jadi kita tak harus terfokus pada metode baru, bagaimana kita membawa netizens keluar dari dunia nyata...faktor terpenting a—

Tiba-tiba saja nafasnya tercekat, dengan kedua mata membelalak lebar, Sungguh apa yang dilihatnya detik ini benar-benar menusuk telak ulu hatinya. tak terbendung lagi, seberapa banyak umpatan yang ingin meledak dalam dadanya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Bentak Minho kala menyadari Putranya hanya diam mematung tanpa mempertegas hasil presentasinya. Sesekali ia melirik beberapa kurator di sisinya, dan berdehem kikuk tak ingin menanggung malu.

"Tuan Park...kami tak memiliki waktu lebih untuk—

"BRENGSEK!" **SRAKK**

Tangannya menghempas kasar ke atas, menghamburkan puluhan berkas putih miliknya. Beberapa rekan bisnis itu pun berjengit terkejut, tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengulum amarah karna tersinggung.

Chanyeol masih menatap geram pada sosok yang membelenggu tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari balik jendela, dari gerak—geriknya terlihat jelas namja itu tengah mencium sekertaris miliknya. Dengan gusar ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut, tanpa sungkan dan tanpa suara pula.

"MWORRAGOOO?! YACK! BERHENTI DI SANA BOCAH TENGIK!" Geram Minho.

" _Shikkeuro!_ (Berisik!)" Desis Chanyeol, masih terus berlalu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Membuat Minho berkali-kali mengusap kasar tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa ngilu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau!."

BUAGHHH

"Ughh~."

"Ommo! Sehun...Yah! Sajangnim apa yang anda lakukan?!" Baekhyun bergerak kalut mendekati Sehun yang tersungkur akibat pukulan tersebut, kedua manik foxynya membelalak geram begitu melihat bercak darah di sudut bibir pria tinggi itu.

"Kau membuatku gila Byun Baekhyun! HAHH!" Teriaknya rusuh, seraya menendang dinding di sisinya.

"M-mwoo?"

"Dia...apa hubunganmu dengan manusia ini?!" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada namja kekar di sisi Baekhyun.

"Dengan Sehun? tentu saja kami—

"Cukup! Kalian pikir perusahaan ini sarang untuk memadu kasih?...dan kau Byun Baekhyun! Kau pikir aku tersulut melihatmu berciuman dengannya?!"

"Mwooo? Kekasih? Berciuman?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar mendengar semua racauan tersebut. Tapi ia sepenuhnya meyakini namja Park itu tengah menaruh prasangka buruk terhadapnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengumpat keras, dan melangkah gusar menuju lift...melihat Baekhyun dan pria tinggi itu saling berdampingan, membuat emosinya kian meluap-luap.

"P-Park sajangnim ku mohon—

"Tak perlu mengejarku, kembalilah bersamanya" Tukas Chanyeol seraya menghentikan langkah, kemudian melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya. Ia menduga...namja cantik itu pasti menyimpan penyesalan yang luar biasa, dan berusaha menahannya agar tak beranjak pergi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke dalam...tak seharusnya meninggalkan rapat seperti itu" Baekhyun berujar pelan sembari mengerjap polos.

"Sssh! Y-YAH! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja ia melepas kedua sepatunya, lalu melemparnya kuat-kuat tepat mengenai Sehun. Tak ayal...pria tinggi itu mengerang nyeri di perutnya.

"A-arghh..appoo" Rintih Sehun. tapi setelahnya, ia mengerjap tak mengerti...bagaimana mungkin pemuka perusahaan seperti Chanyeol bisa memiliki tabiat buruk seperti itu.

"Sajangnim! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan...ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?!" Bentak Baekhyun. Jika saja ia tak di lingkungan perusahaan...sungguh tak sudi Baekhyun memanggilnya seformal itu.

"TSK!." Decak Chanyeol, lalu pergi meninggalkan sekertarisnya menuju lift tanpa beralaskan kaki apapun. Tak peduli tatapan aneh dari puluhan pasang mata yang di laluinya.

 **Flash Back Off**

 **.**

 **.**

"ARGHH!" Teriaknya geram. Berkali-kali ia menghempas apapun di sekelilingnya, bahkan berulang kali pula namja tampan itu menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bathup, namun tetap saja...panas dalam hatinya tak kunjung mereda...bahkan kian menjadi-jadi kala menyadari, sosok mungil itu bukanlah miliknya seutuhnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUNNN!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Hhh...aku pikir anak itu telah berubah. Saat presentasi ...Chanyeol benar-benar memukau para client...tapi...aisshhh bocah brengsek itu! bagaimana bisa Dia tiba-tiba mengacaukan semuanya!" **BRAKK.**

Minho menggebrak menja, nafasnya begitu memburu kala mengingat sikap memalukan Putranya saat rapat penting beberapa saat lalu.

"J-jeossong Hamnida."

"Bocah itu akan menggantikan posisiku di Perusahaan ini, tapi jika sikapnya terus menerus seperti itu...aishhhh" Keluhnya seraya menepuk kasar tengkuknya. Sungguh karena Chanyeol, setiap bagian dari kepala hingga bahunya terasa tercincang, tak hanya harga dirinya tapi kepercayaan kurator dan client mungkin akan berpengaruh pada sahamnya. Dan itu benar-benar menekan stressnya.

"Jeossong hamnida Presdir." Baekhyun menunduk dalam, meski ia tak melakukan salah apapun...namun pria yang terus menerus mengeluh di hadapannya. Seolah tengah menumpukan semua kesalahan yang terjadi hanya padanya. Baekhyun mungkin ingin menyela...namun siapa dirinya? Baekhyun hanya seorang sekertaris dari Putra pria itu. Tentu saja ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk membela diri, selain mengucapkan maaf dan maaf.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama ini Eohh?! Sebagai sekertaris Kau tak becus mengurus atasanmu sendiri! Membiarkannya berlaku brandal sepanjang waktu! Dan kau masih menganggap dirimu sebagai seorang sekertaris?! Bukankah ini melalaikan tugasmu hah!"

Baekhyun meremas tangannya sendiri, semakin menciut di atas sofa merah marun itu, setiap bentakkan yang menghujamnya benar—benar serasa membuat kepalanya pecah detik itu juga. Semua karna Chanyeol...Namja angkuh yang menjadi atasannya itu, tak pernah membiarkan dirinya bernafas dengan tenang. Tak henti-hentinya bibir mungilnya mengumpat akan sosok namja Park tersebut.

"YAH! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!."

"N-ne...apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Gugup Baekhyun. ia benar-benar tak memiliki nyali lebih untuk berbicara dengan benar. Bahkan bagian depan kemejanya pun tampak kusut, karena kerap diremasnya.

"Temui anak itu, dan buat dia menyadari sikapnya. Aku tak peduli cara apa yang akan kau gunakan! Jangan mengecewakanku! Arrasseo?"

"A-arrasseo Presdir."

"Ah...satu lagi, aku akan menaikkan gajimu, jika kau berhasil membuatnya pulang ke rumah."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dan hanya membungkuk dalam, tentu saja itu mustahil menyeret Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya.

"Bagus...lakukan dari sekarang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, begitu pemegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan meremas erat-erat...seakan-akan ia tengah meremas dan mencekik namja bernama 'Chanyeol' itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung...gwaenchana?" Seorang namja manis berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, sesekali ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun, seolah memang mengerti suasana hatinya.

"Hhhh...ini bukanlah suatu yang baru Kyungsoo, bukankah setiap hari manusia arogan itu selalu menyeretku dalam masalahnya, dan aku harus secepatnya menuju Apartemennya ...ahh Eottohkkae" Ungkapnya lesu, Baekhyun merapikan meja, dan membawa beberapa dokumen penting yang harus ditanda tangani Chanyeol.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu? Kau tak akan menyetir dengan benar jika wajahmu sepucat itu"

"Yya! jangan meragukan kemampuan menyetirku arra."

"Tapi Hyung—

"Johta!...waktunya aku pergi, sampai berjumpa besok Kyungsoo"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menahannya, Baekhyun telah lebih dahulu melesat pergi. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengejar namja cantik itu, akan tetapi –

"Temani aku makan siang setelah kau menyelesaikan semua ini" Seorang pria berkaca mata tiba-tiba menyusup cepat menuju meja kerjanya, dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas di atasnya. Mau tak mau ia berbalik menduduki mejanya lalu menyelesaikan perintah mutlak kepala bagian pemasaran tersebut. Dan berharap Baekhyun akan tetap baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Skip Time...**

Bibir cherrynya terpout kesal begitu tiba di sebuah pintu nirkabel. "Park Sajangnim!" Teriak Baekhyun dari luar.

Merasa jengah karna tak mendapat sahutan, terpaksa ia menekan beberapa digit kode apartemen Chanyeol. Dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu nirkabel itupun terbuka...dengan enggan Baekhyun melangkah masuk seraya menghentakkan kaki.

"Park Sajangnim...aku tau kau—

Seruannya terhenti begitu melihat ruangan di hadapannya tampak begitu senyap, hanya terlihat sebuah psp yang masih menyala di atas Sofa milik Chanyeol.

"Masih hangat...di mana Chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun saat meraih psp Chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk duduk menununggu seraya memainkan benda hitam itu. Barangkali atasannya tengah pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Gemricik air shower makin lekat membentuk embun hangat di dinding kaca itu, menyamarkan siluet tinggi yang tampak bergerak gusar di dalamnya. Sesekali terdengar erangan kesal dan hentakkan kaki darinya.

"Kau pikir aku cemburu huh?...ani, kau yang akan ku buat cemburu!" Gerutu Chanyeol sembari mengacak kasar buih shampo di kepalanya. Hampir 30 menit, ia mengurung diri di dalam balutan air itu. Berusaha menyiram habis...rasa panas di dalam kepala dan dadanya.

"Aku 1000 kali lebih tampan darinya! Apa matamu buta Byun Baekhyun!" Dengusnya lagi, ia memutar tuas shower menjadi maksimum. Membuat segala buih yang melekat di tubuhnya meluruh dan hanyut bersama aliran air itu.

Masih dengan wajah tertekuk kusut miliknya, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari ruangan lembab itu. tak berbalutkan kain apapun...membiarkan bulir air segar menetes dari tubuh kokohnya.

.

.

"Sehun namanya? Ck! Michiggo—

"P-Park Sajangniiiim!"

Chanyeol mendadak berhenti menggerutu begitu mendengar pekikkan yang di kenalnya, ia berbalik dan seketika itu pula jeritannya pecah kala melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk manis di atas sofanya.

"U-UWAAAAAAAHHH!" Cepat-cepat Chanyeol berlari panik menuju ranjang,dan menarik kasar selimutnya. Melilitkan kain tebal itu untuk membungkus rapat tubuh nakednya.

"K-kau!...Ackk! Kau melihatnyaaa!" Teriaknya gusar.

"M-melihat? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau melihatnyaaaa!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi.

"A-ani...mm h-hanya sedikit" Sungut Baekhyun masih dengan memalingkan wajah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU MELIHATNYAAA!?"

"Y-YACK! Chanyeol!...kau bukan Yeojja jadi berhentilah berteriak! Aku melihatnya...dari atas kepala sampai ujung jarimu aku memang melihatnya, kita sma-sama namja. Tidak ada bedanya bukan, jadi apa masalahmu huh?"

"Kau melihat ini?" Lirih Chanyeol kikuk sembari menunjuk sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya"

"Oh Shit!" Gumam Chanyeol lirih, ia meringkuk dan menenggelamkan seluruh kepalanya di dalam lilitan selimut tebal itu. Meski benar...Baekhyun namja seperti dirinya, tapi sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar malu...tentu saja! Karna ia memendam perasaaan khusus untuk namja cantik itu.

"S-sajangnim, gwaencha—

"Cepat berbalik!" Bentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"M-mwo?"

"Aishh...cepat lakukan! Aku ingin memakai bajuku! Jangan melihatnya" Dengus Chanyeol, sembari memutar paksa tubuh Baekhyun agar berbalik.

Baekhyun berdengus jengah, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap memenuhi perintah kekanakan itu dan menunggu atasannya usai mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Selesai...kau boleh melihatku pendek"

Baekhyun tampak mendelik dengan bibir mengerucut kesal mendengarnya.

"Sajangnim" Panggilnya saat beralih menghadap Chanyeol.

"Hn."

"Apa kau tau?...kau sangat aneh."

"Mworagooo?! Yya! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk apartemenku?!" Sungut Chanyeol dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau sendiri yang memberiku kode apartemenmu...tck! berhenti menatapku seperti kriminal!"

Chanyeol melengos mendengarnya, ia beralih melenggang pergi menuju lemari pendingin kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalamnya.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun...kau ku pecat!" Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat manik caramel itu seketika membelalak lebar.

"M-mwo? pecat? A-apa itu karna aku melihat 'milik' mu? Ku mohon maafkan kelancanganku sajangnim" Baekhyun beringsut turun dari sofa demi menggenggam erat jemari Chanyeol.

" _Mussun sorriyaa?!_ (Apa maksudmu?!) B-bukan karena itu _Pabbo_!" Chanyeol menyentak kasar genggaman tangan Baekhyun, lalu berlari gugup ke arah dapur. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang kala namja cantik itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Lalu apa salahku? Bagaimana mungkin kau memecatku tanpa alasan seperti itu?" Protes Baekhyun masih terus mengejar langkah Chanyeol, berulang kali ia mencoba meraih tangan atasannya. Namun berulang kali pula pria itu menyentaknya dan berlari menghindar

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Ahs shirreoo! Aku tak akan berhenti mengejarmu, sebelum kau mengatakan alasanmu!" Kekeuh Baekhyun.

"Tck! Berhenti menyentuhku! Kau membuat jantungku meledak Baek!"

Baekhyun menyeringai tajam, dan makin melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, ia tak pernah menduga akan menemukan kelemahan pria penuh arogan itu. Baekhyun menggerakan kedua lengannya ke depan bersiap meraih tubuh Chanyeol. Tak ayal apa yang dilakukannya membuat namja tampan itu makin bergerak gusar merambati meja pantry.

"Benarkah...sentuhanku membuat jantungmu meledak? Lalu bagaimana jika aku memelukmu Sajangnim?"

"Yack! berhenti di sana! atau kau akan menyesalinya!" Seru Chanyeol dengan tatapan menghunus tajam, memaksa namja mungil itu tetap berada pada posisi bersebrangan darinya.

"Cih...aku tak pernah menduga, kau setakut ini padaku Tuan Park."

"Takut padamu? Ahaha menggelikan sekali."

"Lalu mengapa kau memecatku sajangnim!?" Seru Baekhyun frustasi seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki, ia menatap Chanyeol sinis lalu berlari hendak menangkap tubuh tinggi itu.

"Berhenti mengejarku Baek!."

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mengatakan—

"Geurrae! Karna kau mencium namja itu...kau ku pecat!" Pungkasnya seraya mendelik sinis, seakan puas dengan alasan yang cukup berbobot itu. Pikirnya

"MWOO?! Jadi itu alasanmu?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya mendengarnya. Dirinya memang menyadari Chanyeol memiliki tabiat yang buruk. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira...Pria itu masih menarik ulur kejadian di kantor beberapa jam lalu.

"Wae? Kau tak terima alasan itu? silahkan saja, tapi kau tetap ku pecat karena menciumnya!"

 **BRAKKK...PRANNKKK**

"Sajangnim! Mengapa kau terus menerus bersikap kekanakan seperti ini!...kau bahkan tak tau perasaanku bukan?!" Baekhyun menggebrak keras meja makan di depannya, membuat sebuah gelas di atasnya terhempas dan jatuh ke lantai. Namja cantik itu benar-benar frustasi menghadapi sikap Chanyeol , yang semakin hari semakin parah saja..

selama lebih dari 3 tahun ini ia menjadi sekertaris pribadi Chanyeol, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya sebagai pengasuh Chanyeol. bersusah payah mendidik dan membimbing kepribadiannnya demi menjadikannya sosok yang lebih dewasa. Tentu saja...karna Chanyeol tak lama lagi akan menggantikan posisi Ayahnya. Jika saja bukan karena janji pada Presdir Park...dan perasaan terdalamnya untuk Chanyeol, sejak dari jauh-jauh hari Baekhyun sudah angkat kaki dari pekerjaaannya tersebut. Tapi Ia bertahan mendampingi Chanyeol hanya demi untuk namja tampan itu.

"W-wae? Kau jadi semarah itu padaku" Lirih Chanyeol seraya memandang Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan pergi! Selamat tinggal Park Sajangnim!."

Chanyeol berjengit terkejut mendengarnya, ia tak mengharapkan Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, terlebih meninggalkannya. Karna sungguh...Chanyeol hanya bercanda mengenai ucapannya beberapa saat lalu.

"T-tunggu Baek, aku hanya bercanda...hahaha mengapa kau menganggapnya serius?"

Namun Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya, dan terus berjalan lurus hendak menuju pintu utama apartemen mewah itu.

"Y-yya..dengarkan aku!"

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Baekhyun sedikit menoleh menghadap Chanyeol. "Usia kita memang tak jauh berbeda, tapi bukan berarti sikapmu se—AAAHH!"

 **BRUGHH**

Karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya, air yang yang menggenang bersama pecahan gelas itu membuatnya jatuh terpleset.

"B-Baek?" Teriak Chanyeol kalap, cepat-cepat ia berlari sigap menghampiri Baekhyun, hendak membantu namja cantik itu berdiri dari posisi tertelungkupnya.

"Sshh Ahh...a-appo."

Chanyeol semakin membelalakkan mata lebar, begitu membangunkan Baekhyun dan melihat darah merembas dari paha sebelah dalam namja cantik itu. terlihat jelas, sebuah pecahan kaca menancap di pusat rembasan darah tersebut.

Dengan kalut ia mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membaringkannya secara hati-hati di ranjang king sizenya.

"Nn...G-gwaenchana Sajangnim,ini hanya luka kecil aku bisa—YAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Teriak Baekhyun panik, begitu Chanyeol melepas pengait celananya dan menariknya paksa.

"Diamlah, apa kau tak melihatnya? Pahamu terkena pecahan kaca!" Ujar Chanyeol masih terus berusaha menanggalkan celana panjang Baekhyun.

"Tapi tak perlu—ahh!"

"Aisshh! jangan banyak bergerak, jika tak ingin pecahan kaca itu semakin menusuk pahamu! Diam...dan biarkan aku membantu menghilangkan benda bodoh ini!" Tegas Chanyeol sembari membuka paksa kaki yang telah tak berbalutkan kain itu, kecuali sepotong underwear.

Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas ke samping. Sungguh ini benar-benar memalukan, berkali-kali Baekhyun menahan nafas kala merasakan tiupan nafas hangat Chanyeol di atas lukanya.

"Tahan sedikit, ini mungkin akan terasa sakit" Gumam Chanyeol saat memegang ujung pecahan kaca itu, ia melirik wajah Baekhyun sesaat lalu tanpa peringatan mencabut benda tajam tersebut dari paha Baekhyun.

"Arght!...A—ppoo!" Pekiknya sakit. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kesal dengan menarik kasar pecahan kaca itu dari lapisan kulitnya, dan itu benar-benar sakit. Baekhyun memaksa ingin bangkit hendak memukul kepala Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah desahan mengalun jelas dari bibirnya. Kala sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh luka di pahanya.

"Ahh...s-sajangnim, kau—ahnnh" Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat-erat, begitu lidah basah itu semakin intens menjilati lukanya, Terasa perih memang...namun gerakan lidah itu benar-benar menggelitiknya.

"Darahnya berhenti?..ahh~ jadi seperti ini caranya" Gumam Chanyeol takjub, di sela-sela jilatannya.

"Uhhnn~" Lenguh Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol menyesap kuat-kuat lukanya. Tubuh mungil itu sedikit menyentak karna ngilu tapi ia pun cukup menikmati sensasi tersebut. Entahlah...tubuhnya terasa bereaksi hebat dengan sentuhan basah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram keras, tak dipungikiri apa yang dilakukannya saat ini dan desahan Baekhyun membuat libidonya tersulut begitu saja, terlebih aroma genital namja cantik itu semakin memikat nafsunya untuk berbuat lebih.

Ia memejamkan mata, lalu membawa lidahnya semakin ke atas...demi meraup lebih lekat aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin kuat tercium dari selangkangannya.

"Ahnn~ Sajanghh...ahh...ah" Baekhyun ingin berontak tak terima, namun lidah yang terus menerus menjilati garis selangkangannya membuat tubuhnya kembali terhempas, dan larut dalam rangsangan panas itu.

"Kau tau, sejujurnya ...aku begitu menantikan hal ini Baek" Desis Chanyeol dengan menghembuskan nafas panasnya. Ia sedikit menyibak garis celana dalam Baekhyun ke samping, memperlihatkan genital mungil yang telah mengeluarkan percum. Chanyeol menyeringai tajam, kemudian menarik keluar organ tegang itu dari celah under wear Baekhyun.

"A-apa? mmh...andwaehh! akhhh~."

Baekhyun makin menggigil, begitu Chanyeol mengulum juniornya dan menyesap kuat percum yang mengucur.

Merasa kain tipis itu menghambat cumbuannya, Chanyeol lekas menarik cepat under wear tersebut dari tubuh Baekhyun. membuat seringaiannya semakin tajam terulas. Tanpa peringatan...ia kembali menyambar genital mungil itu, menghisapnya dan menggerat kepalanya berulang-ulang. Seolah ia benar-benar haus akan lelehan percum hangat itu.

"Ah! g-geumanh! Akk~ ahhh! Ah! Chan—mmh."

"Mendesahlah...panggil namaku Baek, ini yang ku inginkan selama ini" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya pada organ intim itu. ia beralih memegang pangkal genital Baekhyun, meremas-remasnya dan kembali menjulurkan lidah basahnya demi menguak lubang kecil di ujung kepala genital itu.

"Ahhsss! T-tidak ahhh ja—ngann di bagian ackkk!" Tubuh mungilnya seketika melengkung ke atas, begitu dua jemari Chanyeol melesak masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Tampak bulir bening merembas dari sudut matanya karena menahan perih.

"I—ini sakith...ahnn...ahh."

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia menatap wajah pias itu dan tersenyum hangat. Perlahan Chanyeol menarik keluar jemari itu, kemudian beralih menindih Baekhyun.

"Mmhh...Sajangnim...apa yang kau laku~mpfthh."

Baekhyun begitu tersentak ketika Chanyeol membekap cepat bibirnya dengan ciuman penuh itu.

"Mhmm...akkh!" Pekik Baekhyun nyeri, kala Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan, namja tampan itu secepat mungkin menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam membelai dan meraup apapun di dalamnya.

"Hnn~ annghhmh...Mmmm." Desahan tertahan itu terus mengalun dari sela-sela bibirnya, berulang kali Baekhyun menggeliat resah begitu lidah panas Chanyeol membelai dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Baekhyun memang merasa sedikit aneh, namun sensasi itu benar-benar menyengat setiap titik kejut di tubuhnya, ia makin membuka bibir...membiarkan pria tampan itu menjamah seluruh isi mulutnya.

 **'Chup'**

"Saranghae" Bisik Chanyeol setelah mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Kedua obsidiannya kian meneduh begitu menatap lekat wajah baby face di bawahnya, rasa sesak memang masih meliputi hatinya...mengingat Baekhyun telah dimiliki namja lain. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu! selama ia bisa menyentuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya mendesah memanggil namanya. Itu lebih dari cukup meredam keterpurukannya.

"S—sajangnim kau~

"Mianhae aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Aku tau namja itu telah memilikimu. Tapi bisakah kita melanjutkannya, ku mohon izinkan aku menyentuhmu...aku benar-benar menginginkanmu Baek"

Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat, tapi setelahnya memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Terlalu gugup untuk menatap kedua obsidian Chanyeol, karena memang... jantungnya tengah berdegup liar saat ini. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengulum senyum karna menahan rasa senang yang berlebih. Sungguh...Baekhyun tak pernah, menemukan Chanyeol sejinak ini sebelummya, terlebih tutur kata yang didengarnya beberapa saat lalu benar-benar terdengar manis baginya.

Meski tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari bibir mungil Baekhyun , akan tetapi sikap mengulum senyum itu, Chanyeol anggap sebagai jawaban tersirat.

Ia menggerakkan kepala Baekhyun agar menghadapnya, kemudian melumat sesaat bibir cherry yang telah membengkak itu.

"Saranghae" Bisiknya lagi sebelum beralih mengecupi dagu namja cantik itu, hingga berakhir di dadanya. Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun, menjilat dan menghisapnya degan intens.

"Akh!" Pekik Baekhyun, ketika Chanyeol menyesap perpotongan lehernya dan menggigitnya kuat, menyisakan spot merah matang di atas garis jenjang itu.

Pria itu kembali beralih membawa turun lidahnya menyusuri dada Baekhyun, sementara kedua tangannya begitu lihai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja soft pink itu. Seiring dengan terlepasnya kancing tersebut, semakin liar pula lidah basah Chanyeol melumuri permukaan kulit putih itu.

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan, jemari lentiknya tampak memutih pasi karna terlalu kuat mencengkkeram kepala ranjang.

"Ahh...mmh~ Akkkh! Chanyeolh...nnnn~" Desahnya keras, Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya tinggi, kala Chanyeol menggigit niple kananya dan memainkannya dengan lidah panas itu.

Pekikkannya kian terdengar sensual saat Chanyeol semakin membawa lidahnya ke bawah, menjilati permukaan perut mulus itu dan menghisap kuat lubang kecil di atasnya. Chanyeol makin bergerak liar, mencumbu tubuh molek Baekhyun, menyesap dan melumuri permukaan mulus itu dengan salivanya.

"Mmmhh~ akkhh" Pekik Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol menjilat garis selangkangannya, ia mendongak hebat saat jemari panjang itu turut meremas-remas twinballs miliknya.

"Menakjubkan" Desis Chanyeol, kala melihat cairan putih kental perlahan meleleh dari lubang kecil di ujung genital Baekhyun. Dan sungguh...itu semakin membuat nafasnya menderu berat karna nafsu, tanpa peringatan Chanyeol mengulum cepat genital mungil itu seraya menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, demi menyesap lagi dan lagi.

"A—Ahhh! Ahh...ti—dakhh! Ah...akk~ C-cumh...AHHH!"

 **Gulp**

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, ia benar-benar menikmati cairan manis yang meleleh deras dalam mulutnya, kendati demikian tangan kanannya masih begitu intens meremas twinballs Baekhyun, membuat tubuh lemas itu makin merintih dan menggigil kepayahan.

"Uhnn...hh..hh."

"Lemas eum?" Bisik Chanyeol ketika mengulum telinga kanan Baekhyun.

Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk kecil, kedua kelopk matanya tampak membuka perlahan dan menatapnya sayu.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, ia beralih menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya hingga naked total.

"Bukankah ini hebat Baek?" Ujar Chanyeol sembari beringsut ke bawah dan menekuk kaki Baekhyun hingga menyentuh dadanya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan pemanasan, bukankah kau terbiasa melakukan hal ini dengan namja itu" Chanyeol mengernyit sakit saat mengucapkannya, walau demikian ia tetap membentangkan lebar kedua paha Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan rektum merah yang tampak berkedut itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, begitu menyadari Chanyeol telah memposisikan penisnya tepat di bibir rektumnya. Dengan panik ia menatap Chanyeol dan berusaha menahan namja tampan itu untuk tidak melakukan gerakan apapun.

"T-tunggu... aku—

' **BLESH'**

Tapi terlambat, penis besar itu telah lebih dahulu mengoyak lubang sempitnya. Tak ayal Baekhyun mendongak dan menjerit keras.

"AAARGHHHTTTTT...A-appo! Hiks...keluarkan... arght! Keluarkan!"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, tidakkah Baekhyun benar-benar menjerit kesakitan saat ia melesakkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak. Namja tampan itu beralih melihat ke bawah, tepat pada tautan tubuh keduanya...dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya kala melihat darah segar menetes di pangkal penisnya.

" _B-biii_ ?(Darah?) ... Baek k-kau—

"Nghh~ k-keluarkan... je—balh...hiks A-appo." Rintih Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol menatap getir mendengarnya, Sungguh ia tak pernah menduga, jika Baekhyun masih 'perawan', apa pria bernama 'Sehun' itu tak pernah menyentuhnya? Bukankah darah itu menunjukkan bahwa Dirinya namja pertama yang menyetubuhi Baekhyun?

Terbesit perasaan puas yang berlebih kala menyadari fakta itu, Chanyeol menyeka linangan air mata di pipi Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Mianhae..." Bisiknya pelan, seraya menjilat air mata Baekhyun."Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan, percayalah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menutup mata dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya sendiri, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan nyeri yang hebat di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya, ia beralih mengalungkan kedua lengan Baekhyun di lehernya. Dan mencoba kembali memagut bibir yang masih digigit kuat itu.

"Mpfthhh~

"Biarkan aku menciummu." Ucap Chanyeol, saat melihat namja cantik itu masih begitu kekeuh menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti Baekhyun melepas gigitannya, membiarkan pria itu mendekat dan mencium dirinya penuh gairah

"Ahng...nnh~" Lenguh Baekhyun kala Chanyeol membuatnya mendongak dan memaksanya meneguk salivanya.

Masih berbaur dengan pagutan dalam itu, Chanyeol menarik penisnya hingga batas kepala lalu menghujamkannya kembali tanpa jeda.

"ARGGHMM!" Jerit kesakitan itu teredam sempurna dengan ciumannya, Chanyeol masih terus menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk, berusaha menemukan letak prostat namja cantik itu.

"ARGHMPHH! MMMH!...MMH!...M—aaaakhh~"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun, melepas paksa pagutan bibir keduanya, dan mendesah keras dengan mata membelalak lebar. Ia merasa sesuatu dalam tubuhnya seperti menyengat dan menyebar cepat karna pukulan kepala penis besar itu.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tampak menyeringai puas melihatnya. Ia tau...miliknya berhasil menemukan sweet spot Baekhyun.

Tanpa pertimbangan lebih, ia kembali menghujamkan penisnya lebih kuat...membuat namja cantik makin memekik binal dan terhentak-hentak hebat di bawahnya.

.

.

.

"Ahh!...Akkhh..Chan!...mm~ Ack!.ahhh!"

Baekhyun begitu frustasi meremas-remas kedua nipplenya, Sungguh... namja tampan itu benar-benar membuatnya menggila dengan hujamannya. Berulang kali ia menjerit dan menggelinjang liar, bahkan tampak saliva meleleh keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Sexy Baekh" Desah Chanyeol berat, ia menjilat lelehan saliva Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali kedalam belahan bibir merah yang terbuka itu.

Bulir keringat semakin deras merembas dari tubuh keduanya, setiap desahan dan kecipak tautan tubuh dua namja itu semakin menaikkan suhu di sekitarnya. Bahkan dinginnya AC tak sedikitpun meleburkan panas yang tercipta dari buaian sex itu.

.

.

.

"AH!...M-more! Nnn~ Ah! Aaaahhh!"

Chanyeol makin menekuk ke atas kedua kaki ramping Baekhyun, berusaha sedalam mungkin menusukkan penisnya. Gerakannya makin brutal begitu merasakan dinding rektum itu berdenyut dan mencengkeram ketat miliknya di dalam sana.

"Ini nik—math Ssshh" Desisnya tanpa menghentikkan gerakkan pinggulnya, ibu jarinya tampak begitu intens menggesek ujung junior Baekhyun membuat kedutan rektum panas itu semakin hebat mencengkeram penisnya.

"Ah! ahhnn...ahh! ahhh...mmhaah! Chan—ah! Chanyeollieh!" Tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang tak terkendali di bawah kungkungannya, seolah Baekhyun benar-benar ingin melonjak dan menggelepar liar.

"Peluk tu—buhku" Bisik Chanyeol begitu mendekap erat tubuh namja cantiknya. Pelukan itupun tersambut, Baekhyun mengerang frustasi dan menumpukkan seluruh kekuatan tubuhnya dengan memeluk kuat-kuat tubuh pria itu.

.

.

"Akk~ Ah! Y-yeollieh! Ahhh! Akkh...AH! AAAHHHHH!"

Chanyeol mengernyit di tengah sentakannya, saat rektum Baekhyun menjepit kuat penisnya akibat klimaks itu.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pangkal paha namja cantik itu, kala menyadari dirinya hampir mencapai puncak.

Satu sentakan lagi dan...

"BAEKHH! Sssshh"

"Ahnn...nnnh...nnh~" Rintih Baekhyun saat semen panas itu memenuhi rongga perutnya, bahkan sebagian tampak meleleh keluar bersama darah kental begitu Chanyeol menarik keluar penisnya.

"Le—lah."

"Tidurlah Baek" Chanyeol mencium lama kening Baekhyun, lalu menariknya agar terlelap dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

 **'Chup** '

"Mmh hentikan..." Rengek Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, ketika pria tampan itu tak pernah berhenti menyesap tengkuknya, memperjelas bercak merah kontras itu di permukaan kulit putihnya.

"Hn...biarkan saja, aku ingin membuat kekasihmu menyadari...bahwa kau hanya milikku Baekhyun!" Tegas Chanyeol sembari melingkarkan tangannya diperut Baekhyun.

Namja cantik itu terkekeh mendengarnya, ia beralih memutar tubuh menghadap Chanyeol dan menangkup rahang tegas itu.

"Kekasihku eum?"

"Ya...kupastikan namja itu mengakihiri hubungan kalian, begitu melihat semua hickey di tubuhmu...kau milikku! Milik Park Chanyeol...arrasseo?!"

"Chanyeol~ah~...Sehun bukan kekasihku,tapi Nae Dongsaeng."

Beberapa detik kedua obsidian itu tampak membulat lebar, terlalu random menyadari kebodohannya saat ini.

"D-dongsaeng? Kandung?" Seru Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Uhum...Sehun datang ke kantor karena aku yang memintanya membawa dokumen yang tertinggal di rumah, dan anak itu tak menciumku, Sehun hanya membantu membersihkan coretan pena di pipiku, jangan cemburu lagi...kau sangat menyebalkan!" Gerutu Baekhyun seraya mengecup kilat bibir merah Chanyeol.

"B-bagai mana mungkin? Dia Dongsaengmu?! Kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku huh?"

"Tck! Apa kau memiliki waktu untuk mendengar semua ucapanku Tuan Park yang agung? Bukankah kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri eum?"

Chanyeol masih menatap tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin pria semanis Baekhyun bisa memiliki dongsaeng kekar seperti itu. Siapapun tak akan pernah menyangkanya...tidakkah Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan, oh Sungguh itu sangat mustahil.

Lama berkutat dalam rasa takjubnya, tawa Chanyeol tiba-tiba pecah. Ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup bibirnya bertubi-tubi.

"Mhhm~ Hentimpfthh...C-chanmpft, Yya! Hentikan!" Seru Baekhyun seraya menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mendorong jidatnya menjauh.

"Aisshh Waee? aku ingin mencium kekasihku!" Gerutu Chanyeol dengan bibir terpout kesal.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu huh!"

"Tsk! Mau tak mau...kau harus menjadi kekasihku! Itu mutlak!" Telak Chanyeol tanpa bisa di sergah.

"Shirreo!"

"M-MWOO?"

"Aku memiliki permintaan untuk status itu" Tawar Baekhyun setelahnya

Chanyeol menatap tajam namja cantik itu, tapi setelahnya ia meluruh dan tersenyum manis.

"Hn...apapun akan kuberikan untukmu Baby" Ujarnya riang, seraya mengecupi jemari lentik Baekhyun.

"Bersikaplah dewasa Chan"

"Hanya itu? arrasseo akan ku lakukan" Jawabnya mudah.

"Jangan menyusahkan Presdir Park, kau tau Dia sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun...jadi pulanglah."

"Mwo? Ahs Shirreoo! Menyayangi apanya? Orang itu selalu mengumpat anaknya sendiri di manapun aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tak akan pernah pulang menemui mad dog itu"

"Chanyeol! Dia ayahmu!" Gertak Baekhyun. Kesal dengan sikap seenak jidat itu.

Chanyeol merengut sesaat melihat tatapan tajam manik caramel itu, tapi setelahnya ia mencium cepat bibir Baekhyun. "Aku akan berusaha" Lirih Chanyeol tak rela.

"Saranghae" Bisik Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum ceria mendengarnya, ia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, dan melumat lembut bibir merah namja tampan itu. "Nado saranghae Park Sajang~Mmhh."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

"Annyeong Appa." Chanyeol begitu bersemangat menyapa Ayahnya di pagi itu. Sementara Minho tampak menganga lebar, melihat putranya tiba di kantor sepagi itu. Putra arogannya itu tak pernah absen untuk datang pukul 11 siang. Dan Sungguh...apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar jauh dari visual seorang Chanyeol. Hei...ini baru pukul 8 pagi.

"Oh Chan Kau— **Chup**

Pria tampan itu seketika mematung, begitu Chanyeol mengecup cepat pipi kanannya.

"Appa...bersemangatlah untuk hari ini!" Seru Chanyeol, mengepalkan tangan membuat pose tinju lalu berlari ke dalam ruangannya.

"Tuan Kang, apa kau tau? apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu?" Tanya Minho pada sekertaris pribadinya. Samar-samar ia mengulum senyum karna sikap tak terduga putranya itu.

"Ahh...sepertinya Tuan muda dalam suasana hati yang senang, Sajangnim."

"Hn...anak itu seperti ibunya...ahh! sebaiknya aku menghubungi Taemin"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Menit Kemudian**

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum ramah pada sosok tinggi yang memanggilnya.

"Ne... Namjoon~shi."

"Mm...apa kau ada acara malam ini, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam"

"Tentang itu, aku—

Baekhyun seketika limbung sungguh kegiatan panjangnya bersama Chanyeol semalam...membuat kepalanya terasa pening...beruntung Namjoon bergerak sigap menangkapnya.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"YACCKKK! KEPARAT KAU NAMJOON! JANGAN MENYENTUH PINGGANGNYA! ITU MILIKKU!" Teriak Chanyeol mengglegar. Dengan geram ia beralari menuju ruangan Ayahnya dan menarik kasar sebilah samurai yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. Membuat beberapa pasang mata di sekitarnya tampak terlonjak dengan bibir menganga, tak terkecuali Ayahnya.

"APA KAU INGIN KU CINCANG HUH!?" Gertak Chanyeol seraya menghunus samurai itu tepat di wajah Namjoon.

"Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan!? singkirkan benda itu!" Panik Baekhyun

"M-mianhae sajangnim" Gagap Namjoon takut-takut.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU!" Chanyeol mendelik tajam, pada tangan yang masih menempel erat di pinggang Baekhyun.

"A-ah Ye, sajangnim" Tanpa di perintah dua kalipun, pria tinggi itu melepaskan tangannya dan beringsut menjauhi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai tajam melihatnya, tapi ia tak cukup puas melihat Pria tinggi itu menciut takut pada dirinya.

Dengan sekejap mata...

 **SRAT...SRAT ...SRAT**

 **PLUKK**

Celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang Namjoon, terlucut dengan mudahnya karna sayatan samurai Chanyeol. menyisakan sepotong under wear hijau toska yang membungkus benda penting milik namja tinggi itu. Tak ayal beberapa Yeojja yang melihatnya menjerit histeris.

"A-AAHHHHH!" Teriak Namjoon panik begitu menyadari dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dan di permalukan. Dengan kalut ia ia berlari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut...bahkan tak jarang ia jatuh tersungkur karna tersandung celana yang masih menyangkut di kakinya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Minho begitu murka, melihat sikap tak terpuji keturunannya...belum genap 1 jam ia memuji perubahan Chanyeol. Putranya kembali berbuat ulah dengan kenakalan itu. Namun Chanyeol hanya melengos malas menanggapinya, dan berlalu santai dengan menyungging samurai di bahunya.

"Sajangnim!" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Neee Chaggiyaaa"

"Kita putus!"

"M-mwoooo?" Chanyeol begitu panik menghempas kasar samurainya, dan beringsut ke bawah demi memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

"M-mianhae...aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, yaksokkhae...jebal Baby Baek."

"Shirreo!"

Chanyeol makin kalap mendengarnya, sungguh ia teramat menyesali sikapnya terhadap Namjoon beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku akan mati...jika kau meninggalkanku."

"Tsk! Lepaskan kakiku...kau hanya akan memepermalukan dirimu dan Presdir Park!."

Chanyeol menyeringai sesaat, ia beranjak berdiri dan secepat kilat menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk membekap bibir tipisnya.

"Sajang~mpfttthhhh."

Seketika itu pula Minho jatuh terduduk, melihat Putranya makin menggila mempermalukannya di depan umum. Beruntung tak ada satupun kurator dan Client yang menyaksikannya, hari masih begitu pagi...hanya beberapa karyawan saja yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Kau akan menyesalinya Chaggiya" Desis Chanyeol sebelum menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan membawanya berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

"YACKKK! KAU TETAP SAJA BOCAH TENGIK! A-aigoya...appo..appo" Keluh Minho, kala nyeri di tengkuknya kambali menyerang. Berulang kali ia mengusap pelan lehernya...berusaha mengurangi denyutan nyeri itu.

"O—mmmo, Yeobbo gwaenchana? Di mana Chanyeol?" Seorang yeojja cantik tiba-tiba muncul, dan membantu Minho duduk dengan benar di sebuah sofa.

"Hhh Taemin...bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan setan kecil itu eohh?."

"M-Mwo? apa maksudmu Yeobbo?!"

Minho menghela nafas berat, ia membimbing tangan Taemin agar memijit tengkuk dan bahunya dengan lembut. "Aniyo...pijat saja leherku, ahhh...benar seperti itu, lebih keras Yeobbo."

"Tuan Kang...pastikan semua orang , tutup mulut dengan kejadian memalukan ini"

"Ah Ye Sajangnim."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Ahn~ Ahh...akhh, m-masukkanhh akkh"

Chanyeol menyeringai tajam, dan makin intens menggesekkan kepala penisnya di bibir rektum Baekhyun, merangsang namja cantik itu hingga memohon-mohon frustasi karna tak tahan.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita Baek?"

"A-aniii ahh...hmmaah...je—balh, masuk—kannh"

Tak ayal rengekan manja itu semakin menyulut libidonya, Chanyeol mengulum kuat telinga kanan Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya turut meremas-remas genital namja cantik itu.

"Katakan kau menyesal...dan memohonlah padaku Baek"

"Uhnn...ahhh! M-mian akhh~ a-akuh men—nyesal mmh...aku menginginkan—mu... nngh...jebal"

"Geurrae...Apapun untukmu Dear"

 **'** **BLEESH'**

.

"Aaaaakhhhh! ...Ahn..ah! aah! Saraanghaee Yeollieh! Ahk!" Jerit Baekhyun sembari menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Nafasnya tersengal, terdengar berat tiap kali Ia mencoba untuk mengais udara. Klimaks telah menyentak...mengotori sebagian perut dan dadanya dengan cairan spermanya sendiri.

"Nh~" Baekhyun merintih, menyadari penis besar itu masih berkedut bahkan bertambah volume dalam rektumnya.

"Aku le—lah, keluarkan milik—

Hingga tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya kembali membulat lebar. Begitu melihat Chanyeol menyeringai seraya mengayunkan sebuah dildo di tangannya.

"A-aniya!? aku tidak mau m-memakainya!" Sentaknya tak suka. Tak habis pikir, darimana Cahnyeol mendapatkan benda mesum seperti itu.

"Belum berakhir sayang, kita coba benda ini...otteyo?"

"A-Andwaeee! AH! Nappeun~ MMHH!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

hehe annyeong Gloomy datang lagi,bawa ff oneshot

Miaaaan post lagi. Krn sempat kehapuuus hujuhu

Niatnya...hanya One Shoot.

Tapi adakah yang mau di bikin chapter?

kalau ada...Gloomy bakalan bikin chapternya tentunya setelah dua ff lain update hehe.

Review nee...

Saraaanghaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

.

.


End file.
